1. Technical Field
The present creation relates to a wafer fixture, and more particularly, to a chemical mechanical polishing fixture having a rubber ring.
2. Related Art
In a semiconductor manufacturing process, a wafer fixture is an indispensable basic tool applied to the carrying of a wafer in a wafer machining process to facilitate chemical polishing treatment of the wafer in the manufacturing process.
A conventional wafer fixture shown in FIG. 1 is a standard wafer fixture supplied by a general semiconductor device factory and includes a holder 10 and a retaining ring 20. The holder 10 is generally made of stainless steel (SUS), and is disposed on a semiconductor device; the retaining ring 20 is generally made of high-order plastic materials and used for carrying a wafer. Such a wafer fixture uses an adhesive to bond the retaining ring 20 to the holder 10, and as a bonding surface 11 is a flat surface, the retaining ring 20 and the holder 10 are easily detached due to failure of the adhesive.
In addition, chemical polishing treatment generally requires radial groove cutting at the bottom of the holder 10 when a polishing slurry is imported to facilitate import of the polishing slurry.
Besides, semiconductor devices have been continuously developed toward a larger wafer size, the current mainstream is 12-inch wafer semiconductor devices, and 18-inch wafer semiconductor devices are to come in the future. With such development demands, as for requirements for a chemical polishing fixture, a chemical polishing fixture is expected to be light in weight, easy to assemble, and easy to repair, so as to reduce equipment load and wear of wafer platform polishing. Therefore, how to achieve the above objective becomes an important technical development direction of the chemical polishing fixture.